The 25th hunger games
by Nemo2003
Summary: This is an SYOT so submit tributes them follow the story to see who ends up on top! SYOT *open*
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my first fanfic so I hope you guys like it! It's an SYOT so please send tributes, only send them by PM please I will not take them by review. Unfortunately I do not own the hunger games, Suzan Collins owns it.

Alicia POV

"President Sutherland, I have the box for the first Quarter Quell." I said.

"Thank you Alicia, please bring it to the balcony and I will meet you there." He said.

"Of course sir." I ran out of the presidents office and down the hall to the balcony, when I got there President Sutherland was already there, I have yet to find out how he gets here so fast. I walk to the podium and hand the box to Sutherland.

The cameraman get in position and gets the camera ready.

"And, we're live." Said the cameraman.

"Welcome, to the reading of the card for the 25th Hunger games and the first Quarter Quell, on the first Quell," says the President reading from the card, "to remind the districts that they sacrificed their children in the rebellion, the tributes will be voted into the arena by their district." Thank you, and remember, Panem today, Panem tomorrow, Panem forever." The cameras went black.

"And we're done." The cameraman said, as the crowd started cheering, the crowd that always showed up, it never amazed me at how many Capitolights came to these events.

"Alicia, you are free to leave and work on whatever you need to work on for the games."

"Thank you sir, will do." Had I mentioned that I was the head game maker. I walked down the hall to the meeting room where all the game makers would be meeting to talk about the big finally for the games. We had yet to decide, but it was going to be something big, I got to the meeting room, walked in and closed the door behind me.

So what did you guys think of the first chapter. Please review and tell me. Remember I need tributes to continue, so send some in by PM. I will put a tribute form below. And I don't own the hunger games, Suzan Collins does.

Tributes name:

Gender:

District:

Age:

Reaped or volunteered:

Appearance:

Personality:

Weapon of choice:

Open to allies:

Fears:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Interview angle:

Token:

There will also be a sponsor system that I will post for the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so for my second chapter I'm doing the sponsor information, I will tell you how you can earn points too. You can only sponsor if your tribute gets into the story.

20 points for getting a tribute accepted

10 for reviewing

50 for good story ideas

15 points each day your tribute lives

Now what you can buy with your points

Food

3 apples 5 p

Dried fruit 5 p

Beef jerky 5 p

10 rolls 15 p

Jerky, fruit, and 3 rolls 30 p

5 apples, beef jerky (2), fruit, 15 rolls 45 p

Soup 5 p

Soup, 5 rolls 10 p

Supplies

3 feet rope 10 p

5 feet rope 15 p

1/2 foot coil 5 p

2 feet coil 10 p

Sleeping bag 15 p

Matches 5 p

Night vision googles 15 p

Water bottle 10 p

Filled water bottle 20 p

Awl 10 p

Clothing 20 p

Iodine 15 p

Net 20 p

Spile 20 p

Small first aid kit 10 p

Large first aid kit 20 p

Small backpack contains 5 things of your choice 50 p

Large backpack contains 10 things of your choice 100 p

Weapons

Knife 10 p

10 knives 20 p

Dagger 10 p

Slingshot 15 p

Blowgun 20 p

Sickle 10 p

Mace 15 p

Axe 20 p

Bow and 10 arrows 20 p

Spear 15 p

Sword 20 p


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you bbrae not robrae for giving me this idea. Thank you for the tribute also. (For everyone out there, I still need tributes!) so instead of just people who submitted tributes getting to be sponsors, anyone can be, although I will have a maximum of 5 sponsors for each tribute. Everyone who submitted a tribute will also become a mentor, they can be a sponsor too. Sponsors will need to correspond with the tributes mentor, the mentor will then tell me what the sponsors have ordered and I will add it to the story. Thank you everyone who reads my story, please submit tributes!**


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so here are the tributes. Please PM me if you want to sponsor. P.S. S stands for sponsors

No S

D1: Male: Ceylin Sanctu, Female:

D2: Male:, Female:

No S

D3: Male: Zeki Eamon-Grusom, Female:Alastor Kismet

D4: Male:, Female:

D5: Male:, Female:

D6: Male:, Female:

D7: Male:, Female:

No S

D8: Male:, Female: Paisley Zipper

D9: Male:, Female:

No S

D10: Male: Sebastian Johnson, Female: Bronwin Agen

D11: Male:, Female:

No S

D12: Male: Ronin Dimero, Female: Astrid Wilmer

Thank you to everyone who submitted a tribute, I still need more, (duh!) so people, please send in tributes!

Okay, so I also wanted to add that you can submit multiple tributes, as long as they are from the same district, as you can't be more than 1 mentor. Thanks!


End file.
